Medical devices, such as catheters, are widely used in various medical procedures to access remote anatomical locations and/or deploy therapeutic devices. One exemplary catheter system is a drainage catheter delivery system configured to delivery a drainage catheter (e.g., stent) to a body lumen, such as a lumen of the biliary tree or a ureter. One embodiment of a drainage catheter delivery system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,024, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, includes a guide catheter including a distal tubular portion and a proximal wire portion attached to the distal tubular portion. The guide catheter, including at least a portion of the distal tubular portion and at least a portion of the proximal wire portion may be slidably disposed in a lumen of a push catheter of the drainage catheter delivery system.
In some instances, the proximal wire portion of the guide catheter, which may share a lumen of the push catheter with a guidewire, may become twisted and/or entangled with the guidewire as the system moves through numerous turns during delivery of the drainage catheter to a target location in the anatomy of a patient.
Therefore, a need remains to provide a medical device construction configured to allow components of the medical device to rotate relative to other components of the medical device in order to prevent entanglement of the wire portion of a catheter with a guidewire.